Seven years Change
by trickster4731
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha village, but a lot of things have changed, especially Sakura.CHAPTER 6 UPDATED
1. Home

Seven years - Change  
  
Disclaimer: a 13 year-old kid can't own something like Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.  
  
'...' =thoughts  
  
[...] =inner sakura  
  
Note: =Authors note  
  
*.. = Japanese terms that will be clarified at the end of the chapter  
  
Author's note: This is my first Naruto fan-fic. I'm positive that there would be several mistakes along with a crappy plot. This fiction is rated PG-13 for its violence and curses. The series also contains romance along with dramatic scenes. The following is my fantasy of how the characters would look like after ten years (23). Be aware of the characters, they may seem a little out of character. But please review as much as possible. I am only a beginner, hence review about what I need to improve and what you like, but don't put flames. Furthermore, enjoy.  
  
"I'll come back..."  
  
He began to walk away. The girl ran and hugged him at the back. She whispered,  
  
"When?"  
  
The boy made sad expression and forced a weak smile. He held her arms and kissed her in the forehead. Then he gently whispered at her ear,  
  
"Seven years."  
  
He slowly walked away as he painfully left the timid girl in despair, rage, and tears.  
  
"Seven years-"  
  
Seven Years  
  
Chapter I - Home.  
  
Welcome to Konoha Village.  
  
A twenty-year old man was amazed at the sight of Konoha.  
  
'A lot of stuff 's changed...'  
  
The man thought to himself and sighed. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He had all the qualities that women craved for. The dark figure was wearing the typical clothes that any Chuunin/Jounin ninja from Konoha Village would wear. Almost everything around was different to him. The ninja academy was slightly different, the bookstore, groceries, even the *takoyaki shop,  
  
"So, you're here."  
  
The man recognized that familiar cool tone. He smirked as he turned around. It was his old friend, his old sensei...  
  
"I'm glad you came back Sasuke."  
  
"hm."  
  
It was Kakashi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"My,my, Sasuke: a Jounin!"  
  
Kakashi was surprised, seeing how his students developed into elite Shinobis. He gave a slight grin towards Sasuke. He rubbed his chin in awe, astounded of the supremacy of the Uchiha blood. The Uchiha clan had no limits in their power. For that, Kakashi eyed Sasuke with admiration and jealousy.  
  
"Cut the shit sensei."  
  
"Can't a man comment about his grown student?"  
  
"Whatever. So how's everyone doing?"  
  
"Well. where can I start? Naruto is finally a chuunin. You should see how advanced he is, Ino finally gave up on you and married Shikamaru, Tsunade is still the Village's Hokage, Hinata isn't the shy girl she used to be anymore, Neji and Lee's a Jounin, Kiba's aiming to be jounin, Shino is already a Jounin and they've change the bookstore! Can you believe that? But they didn't change the ramen shop, thank god or Naruto would have been crazy."  
  
Both were having a huge conversation. It was as if both were waiting for this moment to come as both Shinobis discussed matters without stopping.  
  
"...That's about it Sasuke."  
  
But there was something wrong. When Kakashi sensei was talking about the village, something was wrong. He left out the most important news Sasuke wanted to hear.  
  
"Kakashi, you forgot Sakura. What happened to her?"  
  
After all that continuous talking, there was finally a long pause.  
  
"What happened to her? Why am I the only one talking right now?!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sasuke was becoming annoyed. In fact, he was always annoyed from anything that isn't important to him. Apparently, this was imperative. Did something happen to her? Why of all people is Kakashi hiding this to him? Finally, Kakashi sighed and began moving his lips. His lips were not visible due to the mask but recognizable. The Jounin's face was miserable, regretting of what he was doing right now at the spot.  
  
"Sasuke. Sakura... is now a Jounin."  
  
Sasuke was stunned. He pictured the love-sick girl who lacked skills except controlling chakra accurately at a young age. Sakura didn't know how to perform a decent jutsu. She was the smartest, but she had no talent. She could never perform a 'kage bunshin' or a 'fire flower.' She was the kind of person that could only learn from books and teachers. She didn't have an advanced bloodline or a demon sealed inside her body. She was just...Sakura: A cute girl that is obsessed about her appearance and boys. But now, everything changed. He couldn't believe what his sensei was saying. Nonetheless ranks were not any of Sasuke's concern. Strength only mattered to him. Currently, Sasuke only wanted to know why Kakashi sensei was cautious about Sakura.  
  
"...Sakura, a Jounin. You're hiding something from me Kakashi."  
  
Kakashi was now playing along with Sasuke, not to explain too much. He smiled and strode on.  
  
'What do you know? He hasn't changed much. This could be painful for him when he finds out about Sakura.'  
  
Kakashi muttered to himself as he took his favorite book, the Icha-Icha series. He began reading the latest book: Icha-Icha heaven. The sensei chuckled to him as he turned the pages. The perverse man almost forgot that Sasuke was walking with him to the Ramen shop. Almost. Not entirely.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
Sasuke's face was serious now. His voice was now cold. How the hell can he possibly read a book when he has met him in seven years? One can always expect the unexpected from Kakashi. For one thing, he had an uncanny mind. Now, Kakashi was wearing a triumphant smile, knowing that he won the 'game'. He always wins.  
  
"Don't worry dunce, you'll find out for yourself. On the other hand, have you read the Icha Icha series yet? You're an adult, so you can read it now. Jiraiya's a great author-"  
  
"Damn it Kakashi! I'm serious! Did something happen to her?"  
  
"I said you'll find out by yourself." ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Both Jounins entered the Ramen shop. There were people. Lots of people. He saw Shinobis he knew during his Genin years. Kiba, Lee and he saw Iruka! They looked almost different. Likewise, he saw someone that resembled the *Yondaime. Nevertheless the figure was the same baka that he always assumed; the whisker-like scars, the blue eyes, and the same craving for ramen. Naruto.  
  
Everyone gasped at Sasuke as the Jounin's face was blank as usual: Cold and yet smug.  
  
"Zazke?"  
  
Naruto mumbled with noodles in his mouth. Iruka was next to him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke?!"  
  
Everyone was still eyeing at Sasuke.  
  
'For *Yondaime's sake stop staring at me!'  
  
Sasuke was quite irritated as usual but his face was still smug with confidence.  
  
"Welcome back ya friggin' asshole!"  
  
Shikamaru commented as his arm was on Ino Yamanaka's shoulder. He was still arrogant like Sasuke himself, but the only thing that changed about Shikamaru was that he was married and he was also a Jounin.  
  
"Sasuke! How you doing?"  
  
Ino also said along with his husband. Husband. That was quite awkward for Sasuke. He couldn't picture people married and loving each other. He never bothered about it. His mind was fixed on his revenge: killing Itachi. That was his life and he would probably prefer that no matter what.  
  
"I better go.. bye Sasuke~"  
  
Ino smiled as she began walking out of the ramen shop.  
  
"Ino! Where-"  
  
"You know. I should go fast as possible sweetie."  
  
She continued walking out of the ramen shop.  
  
'She's gone to talk to Sakura about this. Everyone knows it's useless. Why is Ino still doing this?!'  
  
Shikamaru stared at the table as he poured sake into his glass. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
"So, how are ya doing?"  
  
"Well, lets just say lots of things have changed."  
  
Naruto said coolly to Sasuke. Everyone was now sitting at a big table with Sasuke. To be honest, Sasuke never cared about attention. He didn't hate or love it. He didn't care as long as he could rest from the tedious training from the other countries.  
  
They began talking on. Who knew that Hinata could be enthusiastic? Well, she wasn't energetic as Sakura or Ino, but it was still awkward to see Hinata normal without fidgeting or speaking too softly.  
  
The group chattered on like birds..  
  
"..So, is Sakura fine?"  
  
There was another pause Sasuke heard after mentioning the pink-haired girl. What the hell was wrong with everyone?  
  
"Damn it. what the hell is wrong?! Why are you all quiet whenever I mention her?!"  
  
"Sasuke..there's something you should know"  
  
---------------------------------------------(Eye-catch: Sasuke Rocks!!!!!!!! ^^!!!!)----------------------------------  
  
Ino ran as fast as she could.  
  
'Wow! Sasuke is here!'  
  
She reached Sakura's house, hoping to see Sakura's cheerful face.  
  
'c'mon,c'mon.'  
  
The door opened. Ino saw Sakura's face. She was half-asleep. She had bags under her eyes with green pajamas and rabbit slippers that had the Konoha insignia.  
  
"Wha d'ya wan Ino? It's 1:23 in the afternoon-"  
  
Half-asleep, Sakura was rubbing her eyes and extremely annoyed. She was whining.  
  
"Wake up fore-head girl! I have big news!"  
  
"Shuddup Ino-Pig..."  
  
"ahhbububub... get dressed!"  
  
Knowing that this will only get longer, she closed her mouth and got ready. Ino was quite cool. For one thing, she was always in charge and she was always good at it. And Sakura admired her for how she could be always under control - except when things were in her way like when both girls were crazy about Sasuke. Then again, that was seven years ago... Ino is now a sweet, yet a smart woman. Ino gasped at how messy a woman's house can be.  
  
'This is a pigsty!'  
  
No one could put words any better than that. It really was a pigsty. The place amazed Ino how Sakura can call this 'home' and find comfort in a place like this. Her house was clearly uncomfortable. The house wasn't unsanitary but it was simply chaotic. Clothes were everywhere. The couch, table, rooms, and just about anywhere imaginable. She also had papers stacked in an untidy pile. Her laptop lay on the floor.  
  
"Look at this place, it's a mess!! Sweetie, if your parents were here-"  
  
"Ha! A: I live by my own and b: my parents would care less, but I don't know about mother-"  
  
"Sakura! What is that thing moving?!"  
  
Ino shrieked. Something was moving under the stack of clothes. Sakura's face was still calm. She took the clothes out and took the undefined 'thing' out of the stack. It was Sakura's puppy.  
  
"Oh sorry Pucca-"  
  
"Oh sweetie,"  
  
Ino sighed.  
  
"you'd better take care of your pets. I could do way better if I was you! You fore-head-"  
  
"Oh hush up Ino-pig. So, what's the 'big news'?  
  
"Sakura~"  
  
"What Ino? I had a long week. Jiraiya-sama is the most difficult man in the world! Can you believe that he expects me to read the whole Icha-Icha series and write a thirty-page essay on it while he tours around other countries to find 'inspiration'? He might as well watch *hentai! Neither do I like R-rated stuff! I hate it! Why couldn't Kakashi still be my-"  
  
Sakura was now weary from talking about her issues to Ino. It wasn't going to help, except hearing constant 'ha-has' and 'too-bads.' They were friends, close friends but sympathy wasn't going to help. Pucca was now on the kitchen table and leapt to Sakura's arms. Tired, Sakura sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Sorry Ino. I'm just stressed. Speaking of stressed, I might as well buy new clothes and-"  
  
"Sakura, you probably have three times the amount of clothes I have! Come on! Just take a rest from reading those porn and lets hang around with Hinata! I need to avoid all the sake Shikamaru's been drinking. I have nothing to do at home. Shikamaru is busy with his students so c'mon!"  
  
Ino was doing all she could to make Sakura happy. If anyone didn't know any better, they would probably call Ino's attempts pathetic. But what do people know? Ino is Sakura's friend. Ino now gave a worried look to Sakura. She was frazzled from all the disturbing books she had to read. Ino was hoping to see her smile. Fortunately she did see a weak smile coming from Sakura's weary face. During the seven years, Sakura became best friends with Ino and Hinata, They formed a bond that could never be broken. Thus, the three earned trust, appreciation and dependence. Thinking of old times, Sakura smiled sweetly. What do you know, sympathy does help.  
  
"I'm so glad we're friends Ino. Oh yeah, what's the news?"  
  
Ino was now cautious to tell her. After thinking about her friendship, she felt remorseful about telling this to Sakura. However she never looked back. Shinobis never look back. Hence Ino sighed and said quietly,  
  
"Sweetie, Sasuke came back."  
  
Sakura's mellow face began fading away and stiffened into a cold look.  
  
"...So, that bastard is here?"  
  
--------------------------------------------(2B continued)------------------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: That was one long chapter. Sorry. I just wanted to finish where Sakura said about Sasuke. Everybody seems out of character now that some call people 'sweetie,' and some people swear but what can I say? People change as they get old. Please review as much as possible!  
  
*Takoyaki : little balls of egg breading with a piece of octopus (tako) cooked inside, along with green onions and gooey sauce. It's often sold in little carts along city streets.  
  
*Yondaime : Another name for the fourth Hokage.  
  
*Hentai : R-rated stuff. 


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. I simply write and draw stuff about it. 'nuff said.  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
[...] = inner Sakura  
  
*.... = Japanese terms that will be defined later on  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading this material.. (*cries*) review review! It seems like drama instead of action right? It will be later on..  
  
Chapter 2 - Sasuke and Sakura  
  
Everyone was gone. There were only Sasuke and Naruto eating ramen and *sake. Both were now friends, best friends. Sasuke didn't have any companions at all. He was popular but he was busy plotting vengeance. Maybe that's what it seems like. Who knows? Sasuke was consumed by the darkness Itachi planted in Sasuke. He was an avenger and his brother was still at large. Now, he was just..Uchiha Sasuke, a man that is eating ramen with his best friend. Naruto's blue eyes were fixed on his ramen while talking to Sasuke. Ecstatic, he looked like a dog wagging its tail. Sasuke looked like a lonely wolf. Sasuke's elbow was on the table, supporting his chin. The Jounin was constantly drinking glasses of sake like it was water while looking at Naruto with melancholic eyes. Naruto held his bowl and finished his ramen, including the soup. He wiped his face with his arms and yelled,  
  
"It's good to have you back!"  
  
"...Me too you idiot."  
  
Sasuke forced himself a weak smile. Inwardly, he wanted to end the conversation and talk about Sakura. He wanted to know if she is okay. For the last few hours, all he knew was that Sakura was a Jounin....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------(flash back)----------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"..So, is Sakura fine?"  
  
There was another pause Sasuke heard after mentioning the pink-haired girl. What the hell was wrong with everyone?  
  
"Damn it. what the hell is wrong?! Why are you all quiet whenever I mention her?!"  
  
"Sasuke..there's something you should know"  
  
The Jounin remained silent. He was eager to know about her. After all, Sakura was his companion and probably the only girl that he ever cared about in his life (excluding his mother). He had every right to know about her. She was his teammate, his nakama. She was Sakura. He began remembering the times when Sakura asked him out and the times when her hair was long. She was cute. However Sasuke was never interested in the opposite sex. He was simply interested in his revenge. Period. Shikamaru was slightly hesitant of whether he should talk about this or not. Sasuke glared at him to continue. He was ticked off over everyone.  
  
'Spit it out.'  
  
Sasuke thought. Shikamaru moved his lips,  
  
"Sakura is a Jounin."  
  
Sasuke was now literally pissed off. He knew that already and Kakashi already mentioned it. The Jounin rolled his eyes and barked,  
  
"Yes, I know that crap Nara Shikamaru."  
  
Sasuke was now tired of incessantly mentioning this over again. He gave a deep sigh. He now gave up on knowing about Sakura. He just wanted to rest for a day and meet his new students and live up to his dreams: The revival of the Uchiha clan and his revenge. He stood up and walked away from the table.  
  
"I'll just go."  
  
---------------------------------------------------(end of flash back)------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
....  
  
"oy, Sasuke! Hellooo?"  
  
Naruto put his hand in front of Sasuke and waved. Sasuke realized he dozed off thinking about what happened few hours ago. He pondered.  
  
'Is there something about Sakura I shouldn't know? I don't care. As long as she is-'  
  
"Sasuke?!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You haven't even touched your tofu ramen. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
He lied.  
  
"Come on Sasuke don't lie. Especially when you're not good at it."  
  
"I'm FINE.."  
  
"Don't hide from me."  
  
Inwardly, he wanted to shout about Sakura. However he didn't want anyone to misunderstand that he..  
  
"....Tell me about Sakura. I have every right to know how my teammate's doing.."  
  
Sasuke said calmly. Although he was tired of mentioning about her, he gave his last try. If Naruto did not say anything about his comrade, he was going to give it up. But Sasuke doesn't give up easily. He is stubborn. He is Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto smiled. Not happily, but sadly, hating him.  
  
"...I have every right to know Naruto..."  
  
Naruto closed his blue eyes. His face was now filled with sorrow and guilt. Naruto opened his eyes and tried to explain about why he couldn't but Sasuke cut him off by saying more,  
  
"...Sakura is my *Nakama."  
  
Naruto put his chopsticks down and looked at Sasuke in the eye. His eyes were dark, full of hate, anger and vengeance. This is what his brother made him as, this is what the world turned him into: an avenger. Sasuke only had three people in the world he cared about. It was Kakashi, Naruto..  
  
"Spit it out Naruto. I need to know about her."  
  
.. and Sakura.  
  
'I guess you are right...friend.'  
  
Sasuke glared at Naruto furiously, waiting for a response. This wasn't Naruto or Sasuke. Sasuke never cared about anyone and Naruto was always hyper. Who knew that seven years could change them like this? Naruto looked at Sasuke with pain.  
  
'If only you knew the truth you jerk..'  
  
"There is a reason why I haven't been telling this when we were sitting in a group-"  
  
Sasuke focused on listening to Naruto with undivided attention. Naruto couldn't help but feel pitiful for himself. Furthermore, the Chuunin was getting angry while trying to tell him. How can he do this? Naruto gulped as he closed his eyes and sweated.  
  
"Sakura has changed."  
  
This was not enough for the Jounin. He wanted more. Sasuke was still glaring at him waiting for Naruto to continue.  
  
"How has she changed?"  
  
"...Sasuke, the day when you left her, you sucked the happiness out of her!"  
  
Naruto was furious. It was as if he was waiting for this day to come, to spit anger he had inside at him. The Jounin said nothing. He was shocked, feeling that he somewhat deserved it. Somewhat. On the other hand, Sasuke said nothing with calm face. His elbows were on the table with both of his hands on his face. Naruto was even more infuriated to see Sasuke cool instead of being surprised.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Sasuke sat there slightly drunk from all that sake. Naruto looked like he was going to beat him any minute. Although Sasuke knew this, he was still relaxed without showing his weak side  
  
'You jerk..How could you do this to her?! She-'  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
Naruto couldn't take it any longer. I guess some people don't change. Sasuke was one of them. But why the hell would he be asking about her and remain silent? Uchiha Sasuke was hard to understand. Their very blood proves it so. They have potential talent and power with no limits and people like Itachi could murder their very own clan. After eleven years, Naruto still didn't understand. Sasuke still remained mysterious.  
  
"..Ever since the day you left her, Sakura changed. She became quite hostile to people. It's quite rare to see her-happy. Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kakashi sensei and I are the only ones who can cheer her up. She's having her own revenge.. on you."  
  
Sasuke was now literally traumatized. He must be inhumane to do this to her, Sakura, his nakama...  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
he yelled inside his head. Utterly shocked, he began drinking more sake. The ramen shop remained silent for about five minutes. As Sasuke began eating his ramen he saw his reflection. He now hated it. For he was the one who took away Sakura's bliss. What if he could never see that heartwarming smile in his life anymore?  
  
"How strong is she?"  
  
"Let's just say that she is probably the most strongest female Jounin in her age. She's Jiraiya's student-"  
  
Sasuke dropped his chopsticks and nearly choked when he said 'Jiraiya's student.' No one, NO ONE was ever Jiraiya's student. He was always busy with his *ecchi novel and he didn't like to be involved in things. The sage only loved writing his smut. This was very unorthodox.  
  
"WHAT? What the hell? Jiraiya's a pervert! Sakura's a-"  
  
"Sakura's a girl and Jiraiya doesn't mind. Hehehe.."  
  
Naruto gave his famous laugh. He knew that anyone would be shocked over that matter. Even Sasuke. Naruto simply continued.  
  
"She can also summon like me! And she is strong, REALLY strong."  
  
Sasuke was astonished. Sakura, strong. It was never meant to be. Still he was relieved to see Sakura isn't the weakling anymore. On the other hand, she doesn't like him anymore.  
  
'Oh god..'  
  
Sasuke's face now sad, tried to make conversation. Naruto was focused intently on his ramen.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Beautiful, all the guys are in love with her but she isn't interested in guys anymore, she's..."  
  
Although this was too painful for Sasuke, he still wanted more. He deserved it and he needs to know about his..friend.  
  
"..She's just like you. An avenger, a person who is focused on becoming strong and nothing else."  
  
As Naruto's words became worse, Sasuke kept drinking and drinking.  
  
Until he drank seven bottles.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasuke was completely drunk.  
  
Naruto, knowing what to do supported Sasuke on his shoulder and walked with him to his house. The Uchiha's house was preserved. Naruto would always come here and clean it. For the sake of his best friend. Now, he regretted, wondering why he did this crap to a person who broke Sakura's heart.  
  
"We're here ya drunk bastard."  
  
"Thanz Sakra."  
  
"Shut up and I'm not Sakura."  
  
Sasuke, misunderstanding Naruto as Sakura hugged him. He was sincere. But it was too bad that it wasn't Sakura. Naruto furiously blushed as he dragged him to his room. Sasuke finally spoke,  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Naruto, hearing this, simply walked away. Because.. He wasn't Sakura Haruno.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Ino, Hinata were at Sakura's house helping Sakura clean her house. When Hinata entered the house she was horrified. Hinata never ever saw a girl's house this untidy before in her life. Pucca ran towards Hinata, jumping.  
  
"Hey Pucca~"  
  
Hinata smiled. Pucca was an unspecified mutt Sakura found in the streets. Even though Sakura changed, she wasn't cold-hearted. Ino was already there cleaning, organizing and lecturing. Hinata gave her usual smile as she saw both girls arguing and cleaning.  
  
"Hinata, thank god you're here. Sakura is insane! Look at this place! Is this a pigsty or what? Poor Pucca, how the heck does he live here? Sakura! Next time, FOLD your clothes after you change and put it in the 'closet.' Ah! I've found your 'missing' tank top-"  
  
"Gosh Ino, like you could do better?"  
  
"Um, duh? I could do way better!"  
  
"Oh shush Ino-pig-"  
  
"Say it at my face fore-head girl!"  
  
Both continued arguing as Hinata tiptoed to the bathroom to change into the same clothes Sakura and Ino were wearing. The girls were wearing overalls with Bandanas on their heads. Hinata walked out of the Bathroom with the same boring attire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
'What is this place?'  
  
Sasuke stood up and walked as he was yawning. The place was clean with Sasuke's old clothes neatly folded. It was his old house. On his desk was a note. It had messy writing on it. The note said:  
  
Sasuke, I've worked my ass off of cleaning this place for the last seven years. Why didn't you sort things out when you lived here? Anyway, Now that you're back I don't give a damn about this house anymore. You should probably buy the other stuff yourself cuz everything's out of date. Gotta go  
  
Naruto  
  
Sasuke also saw that there was more.  
  
P.S - You misunderstood me as Sakura. Don't you ever kiss me again you dirty bastard!  
  
Sasuke face was red. He kissed NARUTO. Of all the people why him?! Does that mean..?  
  
"Goddamn it! I kissed him!"  
  
He ignored the incident as he checked if everything was okay. His house was clean. He was amazed that Naruto did this for him. He began to think of the letter and blushed. He tried to wipe that off of mind as he collected his money and headed to the store.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The job was finally done. Sakura's house was squeaky clean.  
  
"Wow, I thought this would take hours or even days! Can you believe this only took three hours?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Hey! It wasn't that messy!"  
  
Both Ino and Hinata stared at Sakura when she said it wasn't 'that messy.' If this wasn't messy, what is messy? It was a pigsty for Yondaime's sake! Sakura laughed and laughter spread inside the house. This was friendship. Ino, Hinata and Sakura and no one else. Both were relieved to see Sakura happy again. As the three changed into their normal clothes, Ino shouted,  
  
"Movie!!! Let's watch a movie!"  
  
"Which one Ino?"  
  
Hinata questioned her. Ino was ecstatic once Hinata asked.  
  
"That movie we couldn't watch-"  
  
"Oh that!"  
  
"Everybody loved it but apparently we couldn't remember? So were gonna rent it right now! And Sakura is going to do all the rest!"  
  
Sakura groaned and whined.  
  
"WHY ME?"  
  
"Cuz we had to work our butts off to clean YOUR house so it serves you right to go fetch popcorn and rent it while we wait."  
  
Ino stuck her tongue out. She always won. However, Sakura wanted to play along this time. She was in a happy mood so why not play along?  
  
"It's okay Ino, I'll go-"  
  
Hinata was quite confident compared to seven years ago but she wasn't normal. Sometimes her fingers were fidgeting and her mouth was stuttering. This was one of those rare moments.  
  
"No lets make it fair! Whoever loses in rock, paper, scissors gets to go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Both agreed to what Ino said. And so they did.. But Sakura lost. Out of the three Hinata was always lucky while Sakura always lost. However she was the strongest out of the three. She was a Jounin.  
  
"Rock paper Scissors!"  
  
"Yay~"  
  
Both Ino and Sakura had scissors while Hinata had rock. This time there was this usual rivalry Sakura and Ino used to have when they were thirteen.  
  
"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"  
  
"Yes~!!"  
  
"Oh shoot!"  
  
Sakura had paper.. But Ino had scissors again. Sakura kept complaining as she walked out of the door. When she was gone, Hinata and Ino discussed about Sakura. Of course, they would never talk behind her back. That's why they earned trust. That's why they were best friends. Ino was wearing a beige tank top with khaki Cargo-Capri pants. Hinata was wearing a sleeveless sweater-dress. It was summer and it was scorching. The air- conditioner didn't work very well at Sakura's house so they had to use a fan to cool themselves.  
  
"Gosh, that fore-head girl needs a new AC."  
  
"My hand hurts. I hope Sakura isn't late like last time."  
  
Although men loved her, she was slightly clumsy. One time, Sakura was buying groceries and she accidentally forgot her wallet. Another day, Sakura accidentally broke Kiba's valuable vase that was passed down from generations. Sakura was smart, strong, and pretty but she was somewhat clumsy. After Sasuke left her, she always dozed off to another world, and by the minute, she was always in trouble. Still, Ino and Hinata loved the way she is. She's Sakura.  
  
"Say.. Ino, now that Sasuke is here-"  
  
"Yeah. It probably is. Poor guy. It's too late."  
  
"Still, wouldn't Sakura turn back to Sasuke?"  
  
"No! Sweetie you know her! And besides, yesterday she told me that she is going out with someone. She said I could only tell you."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was running as fast as she could. She was heading to the grocery store. Mean while, Sasuke was calmly walking as he was counting his money. He exactly had 19000yen.  
  
'I guess this could be enough to buy everything I need.'  
  
He wasn't wearing his typical clothes. Instead he was wearing a simple gray shirt with his wristbands. The Jounin was also wearing blue baggy pants that went up to his knees. With his hands in his pockets, he walked around gazing at the village. It surely changed.  
  
[Why the hell am I so unlucky?! Losing to a simple game of Rock,paper,scissors?]  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as her inner self was yelling at her. Then she thought of the man she loved most. He wasn't cute, nor did he have an advanced bloodline. He was just like Sakura.  
  
------------------------------(Inner Sakura: Hell yeah!)-------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
With her eyes still closed-  
  
BAM!!  
  
Someone was laying on top of her.  
  
Both were unconscious.  
  
As She woke up..  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
Her face was redder than her hair. She was under a stranger! Their lips by coincidence, touched each other's. Sakura laid there helplessly on the ground. Her purse also laid there, waiting to be stolen. His face was blushing furiously. He had baggy shirts and pants. He was very good looking. He was tall dark and handsome..  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------(2B continued)------------ ------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Really. Review as much as possible and from now on, I'm thinking of putting a small splash page, where I interact with characters or maybe a small section where I answer questions. Oh well, tell me what's best at the review section! An-young~(Korean for bye-bye) #1 Sakura: Sasuke-kun!  
  
Sasuke: (..)  
  
Sakura: See? I'm now a Jounin! Will you go out with me now?  
  
Sasuke: NO. *Sake: Alcohol. *Nakama: friend. *Ecchi: (see hentai) 


	3. The two Jounin's Angst

DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto Masashi created Naruto, but I created this fanfic.  
  
A/N: My stuff is easily predictable.Once again thank you all so much for reading my first fanfiction. The reviews gave me strength.  
  
Seven years - change  
  
Chapter 3 - The two Jounins' angst  
  
Her face was redder than her hair. She was under a stranger! Their lips by coincidence touched each other's. Sakura laid there helplessly on the ground. Her purse also lay there, waiting to be stolen. His face was blushing furiously. He had baggy shirts and pants. He was very good looking. He was tall dark and handsome.. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
Embarrassed, Sasuke got up and helped Sakura. Everyone was staring at the two Jounins. The crowd was whispering and looking at them with somewhat envy. Both faces were now literally red. Sasuke swiftly wiped dirt off his clothes and gave Sakura her purse. The crowd was now convinced - that they were a couple.  
  
"...!"  
  
Sakura was embarrassed but she was mad inwardly. She knew that Sasuke was here but she didn't know she would bump into him in the middle of the crowd causing such commotion. When she heard from Ino that Sasuke arrived, Sakura avoided going out. Even the thought of thinking about her ex-crush sickened her.  
  
Sasuke did blush superficially but he was simply irritated. He had nothing at home and he was famished. He was on top of a girl, big deal. But no matter how the man tried to erase the incident, all he could do was blush. He was an avenger, however it was also weird to have something else in mind.  
  
Her face was now redder as Sasuke handed over her bag coolly.  
  
"Here."  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but blush as he saw the Jounin. Naruto was right. She was beautiful. Sakura was very skinny and yet she was stunning. Her hourglass figure would seduce anyone. The Jounin's hair was tied into a large bun with an accessory on her hair. She also had a tiny scroll at the end of the stick.  
  
(A/N: D'you know that stick thing people use to make a bun? Um - yeah I dunno how to describe it.;;; And um. the hourglass thing wouldn't be surprising to some because nearly every anime girls have big busts. *sighs and wonders why things couldn't be like anime.* However, I'm trying to emphasize that she looks pretty compared to other girls in here so be prepared to read the long winded descriptions! )  
  
Her bangs were quite long. Moreover, Sakura was also wearing a green-tea Chinese shirt. Along with the shirt, the Jounin wore Capri pants, which were identical to the top. She wore short black wrist-bands to cover her bandages.  
  
'..you've been training...'  
  
When Sasuke attempted to look at her face he realized that Sakura's shirt was half-unzipped. Knowing that Sakura's breast was showing he avoided looking at the wonderful figure and glanced at her face. Now, Sasuke intently stared at her as Sakura's green eyes fired right back at the tall Jounin. Sasuke was at least six inches taller than her.  
  
".hmph."  
  
Unsatisfied, Sakura grunted as she snatched the bag away from him. She couldn't say thanks. However, she partially wanted to apologize for running into him and also thank him for being cool about the whole situation.  
  
But she just couldn't  
  
The crowd was now gone.  
  
[That jerk hasn't changed one bit!!!]  
  
Sasuke strolled. Now that he knew that his teammate was doing well, he didn't care anymore. Did he? Sasuke ignored Sakura and headed to the grocery store. Sakura frowned at him as he walked away. She began to form fists. Despite the pain from her training, she didn't care. She saw Sasuke. Her fists were very tight that her knuckles were now beginning to look white. She was now biting her lip with fury. Her lip bled. The Jounin spat curses at him inside her head. To her surprise, Sasuke stopped walking.  
  
"..You forgot to say thank you." He said mysteriously.  
  
"!?"  
  
Sakura marched towards him. She felt bitter. She looked at him with hate. She raised her arm behind him, forming a position to strangle him. However the Jounin simply stood there without looking back, waiting for a response.  
  
[You don't deserve any gratitude you moron!!!!]  
  
She was getting closer.  
  
..closer and- .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Unexpectedly, Sakura lowered her arm as she stood next to him.  
  
[Ack!! What the hell am I doing?]  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She muttered inanely as she strolled forward.  
  
Sasuke walked along with his hands in his pockets. Sakura felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to watch the movie with her friends anymore. She didn't want to be with them anymore. She only wanted to be with herself and mope about how stupid she was bumping into him and acting slow. The whole world seemed full of despair to Sakura for a moment. Sakura simply sauntered, for the sake of her friends. She was late enough. She couldn't waste more time.  
  
Unpredictably, Sasuke was grasping her right wrist tightly that Sakura was not able to move at all. Sakura was now furious. She could no longer tolerate his irresolute behavior. However, Sasuke was still reticent.  
  
[Wahh!!! Molester! Sasuke's a perv!]  
  
She barked,  
  
"Let go of me Sasuke-kun! It's enough that I have to bump into you like this! Let go! Take yo-"  
  
"You've blood on you."  
  
Sakura stood there motionless while staring at the inexplicable Jounin. He was typically impassive, and Sakura simply stared at him while she was practically shackled and immobilized. After all those years, Sakura still couldn't understand Sasuke. He was an avenger and such but she didn't know him that well. Nobody did. He was an Uchiha.  
  
[Aaagh! Danger! Danger! Danger!] Her inner self was shrieking wildly inside her.  
  
Sasuke merely wiped the blood off of Sakura's cheek. Her skin was soft. Sakura shivered as his hand was on her face. She felt utterly awkward. She had a boyfriend! None of those matters to a guy like Sasuke. He was quite careless. The tall Jounin remained there placid. While the Jounin was gently wiping blood off her rosy cheeks, his fingers somehow led to her mouth. Her lips were incredulously soft.  
  
Feeling sinful, his face looked smug with triumph, knowing that Sakura was helpless. He slowly touched her chin and bent down. His lips were mov-  
  
"I should go."  
  
Sakura snapped as she covered his face with her hands. The pretty woman ran away from the dreadful man. Sasuke was puzzled as he looked at the running figure. His face was actually pitying Sakura because she was still weak. He was actually leaning on her to give her a band aid. His lips were moving because he wanted to say,  
  
'You need more practice Sakura-san.'  
  
The Jounin quickly ignored her as he tried to clean his hand. He gazed at his right hand. There it was,  
  
Sakura's blood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------(2b continued)----------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This was originally longer but I'm evil and stuff so I divided it because it was about 10/11 pages. Thank you all so much! I'll see you next chapter! 


	4. Frienship and Love

DISCLAIMER: The characters in here are OOC. What do you expect? I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto Masashi does.  
  
A/N: Wow. I didn't know I'd be updating so fast. Actually, like I said this was a long chapter but I divided it. Some people were devasted to see me end chapters at the most important moments. Sorry. ^^; So, here's chapter 4.  
  
Seven years - Change  
  
Chapter 4 - Friendship and love  
  
Sakura reached her house feeling remorseful. How can he do this?  
  
'I guess this is what it takes to have vengeance, be merciless. Why did he arrive now? Why couldn't he come back after he finished killing Itachi? Why is he making this worse? Why is he so evil? Why is he an Uchiha? Why am I so weak!! If only I was stronger...'  
  
"..yesterday she told me that she is going out with someone. She said I could only tell you."  
  
"Really? Who? Who is the lu-"  
  
Sakura took her keys and opened the door.  
  
"What took you so long you forhe-"  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura's face was gloomy. There was no strength in her. She looked as if she would faint, which was imminent. She closed her eyes. She was home. She was with her friends. She could now..  
  
"Sakura-chan!!"  
  
Both screamed as they held Sakura.  
  
Sasuke entered his house. He couldn't buy anything at all after that awkward incident. He was just giving her friendly advice. Was she misunderstanding him? Was she thinking that he was just a dirty roricon? Roricon or not, Sakura still seemed weak to Sasuke's eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------(Flash-back)----- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"....she is strong, REALLY strong."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------(end of flash-back)-- -----------------------------------------------  
  
'I wonder what you were talking about you monkey. I can't see anything powerful about her.'  
  
As Sasuke opened his door, he was flabbergasted.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my-"  
  
"Konnichiwa Sasuke!"  
  
"Hey you dirty bastard!"  
  
It was Kakashi and Naruto. Like Sasuke, both were not wearing any shinobi clothing. They were simply wearing casual stuff as they brought sake with them. Obviously, Kakashi brought his all time favorite book. That was not the case. The problem was that they were trespassing his house. On the other hand, Sasuke was relieved to see something he could eat at his house. Kakashi and Naruto had rice balls.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He mumbled monotonously as he sat down at his couch.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------(Flash-back)--- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let go of me Sasuke-kun! It's enough that I have to bump into you like this! Let go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
He gave a deep sigh as he thought about what Sakura said to him. What did she mean when she said it was enough that she bumped into him? I guess Sakura isn't Sakura to Sasuke anymore...  
  
'She's changed.'  
  
"Oy! Sasuke! You OK?"  
  
As Sasuke opened his weary eyes he saw a huge pair of baby-blue eyes staring right in front of him. They were so close that they could end up kissing like last time when they first met. Some guy pushed Naruto and they ended up kissing. As Sasuke thought about his old days, Sasuke backed up, terrified. He was also blushing like a girl. His first kiss was a MAN.  
  
"DON'T GET SO CLOSE TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BAKA!"  
  
"Look who's talking? The bastard who kissed me last night!"  
  
"Ugh - whatever you monkey."  
  
"He he, I guess you guys love each other."  
  
Kakashi teased as he grasped his Icha-Icha book on his right hand. Kakashi was always keen. He was winning to Naruto and Sasuke right now. His sick sense of humor was always out of the blue, like now. Naruto screamed,  
  
"We're not a couple sensei!! I love Sakura!"  
  
'What?'  
  
Naruto's last words rang inside Sasuke's head for several times. He loved her. Why did Naruto's childish crush develop into love? This was unfair. Sasuke concluded that every guy except he loved Sakura. Why couldn't Naruto be Sakura's friend? He is but why does he have to love HER?  
  
"Really? You two kiss too much to be considered friends you know!"  
  
Kakashi was now playing with Naruto like he was a puppet. Sasuke just ignored his sadistic sensei.  
  
"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! HE IS MY-!"  
  
"Ha! There you go! Couples!"  
  
"UGH! Kakashi senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiii!"  
  
Kakashi smiled broadly while Naruto was ballistic. Sasuke on the other hand was surprised. Weren't they friends beside the rivalry and the countless fights? Ever since they met they did hate each other but they developed into friendship. So that was all a lie? Naruto didn't care about him? He was fooled over the fact that Naruto was his best friend?  
  
Sasuke's face was now dark with humiliation. He went outside to avoid the two. His pain was getting worse.  
  
"Sup with him?"  
  
Kakashi simply stared at the door.  
  
'What do you know? Sasuke cares for someone.'  
  
Kakashi shrugged. Although he knew about everything, he sighed and continued to read his book while Naruto was watching TV.  
  
"Sasuke is weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"One minute he is this careless guy that hates people and the next minute, he goes risking his life to defend someone! He's an odd git."  
  
Naruto ran to the microwave to eat his ramen.  
  
Kakashi eyed Naruto curiously  
  
'Hokage sama said that its' time. But why is Naruto emitting normal chakra instead?'  
  
Kakashi pondered as he kept reading his dirty book.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura wake up!"  
  
"Sakura-san!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura lay there unconscious. Ino and Hinata were worried. However there was another person next to the two females.  
  
"Sakura-san!"  
  
Sakura simply lay there on her bed. She was dreaming. She was having a nightmare. She was dreaming about her worst moment in life......  
  
----------------------------------------------------(her dream)------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'll come back..."  
  
He began to walk away. The girl ran and hugged him at the back. She whispered,  
  
"When?"  
  
The boy made sad expression and forced a weak smile. He held her arms and kissed her in the forehead. Then he gently whispered at her ear,  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"Come back! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I'LL HATE YOU! I'LL AVENGE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------(Dream fades away)--------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"..Come back, come back, come back, com-"  
  
"Sakura-san?"  
  
The person gently caressed her face to calm her down. Sakura woke up. There were tears in her face. She always dreamed about this incident. It was a nightmare that never ceased. She was blinking, wondering who was calming her down. Everything was blurry. She couldn't see well because of her tears. However, the figure was definitely not Ino or Hinata. It was a man. The blur started to fade away. She began recognizing who he was. He was tall. His hair was dark and-  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lee-san?"  
  
"Sakura-san are you okay?  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Lee-san."  
  
Sakura gazed at him. She was ever so thankful. There was at least someone who wasn't cruel or merciless. This person was caring, sweet, and thoughtful. She was in her bedroom. Because of the cleaning, her room was clearly unfamiliar. Pucca was next to her, licking her hand. Slightly tickled, she smiled at both figures. She had ointment on her lip and she was in her pajamas. There was only Lee in her room. Knowing this she blushed frantically.  
  
'Lee-san did this for me? He changed my-'  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-san. Ino and Hinata did the rest. I didn't change your clothes but I did put you in this room."  
  
Lee smiled as he showed his bright teeth. Lee always cared for her since the day they were taking the chuunin test. He did all he could to protect her. He was her knight in shining armor. Lee was kneeling down on the floor while Sakura was lying there. She felt calm and secure unlike Sasuke.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Thank you Lee-san."  
  
Sakura touched his bandaged hand as she gave him a rare smile. Her face was bright and innocent like an angel. Her hair was long, which was silky and touched her pale skin. Lee blushed. The cutest woman in the world was holding HIS arm. Lee was so ecstatic that he would faint anytime. He gave a sigh. Sakura beamed,  
  
Because Sakura loved him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sasuke returned back to his home. Did he return to Konoha village for nothing? Did he change? Did everyone else change? Did he belong here? These issues were too confusing for Sasuke. His life used to be simple. Train hard, kill his brother and marry some woman to start a family. Now, his life was concerned with other things too. When he returned Naruto and Kakashi greeted them friendly.  
  
"Sasuke wanna play cards?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"C'mon, FRIEND! I'm low on cash! I need to play poker!"  
  
"..Ok"  
  
Naruto's words rang inside his head. He was relieved. he was happy. At least someone cared for him.  
  
'Thank you Naruto. For being my friend..'  
  
The three was betting and playing poker and the night went on...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Someone was banging the door furiously and urgently.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were alarmed, Suspecting that it might be an oishinobi or a criminal.  
  
Naruto gripped his kunais as he approached the door.  
  
BAM  
  
"Ino? Hinata?"  
  
There was two kunais right in front of Ino's face.  
  
"Naruto-kun!"  
  
Hinata blushed and yet her face was worried.  
  
"Sasuke, Naruto! Kakashi! Come quick!"  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Sakura collapsed! She's fainted!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------(2B continued)---------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: The chapters seem to get longer and longer. I wonder why. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The story seems like sasunaru but- * sighs * For all those people hoping to see Sakura kick butt, there will be a lot of kickass movements from Sakura on my next fic. Review please! Once again, thank you for reading this. I'll see you next chapter. Bye. 


	5. She

Disclaimer: If I owned naruto, there would be less cheesy moments and more actions.  
  
A/N: I didn't know how to change the settings. But now I do so now anonymous reviews can be accepted! So why the change? a: I didn't know how b: I love reviews. I apoligize for the long wait. I was busy. Well, here it is! Please enjoy.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Someone was banging the door furiously and urgently.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were alarmed, Suspecting that it might be an oishinobi or a criminal.  
  
Naruto gripped his kunais as he approached the door.  
  
BAM  
  
"Ino? Hinata?"  
  
There was two kunais right in front of Ino's face.  
  
"Naruto-kun!"  
  
Hinata blushed and yet her face was worried.  
  
"Sasuke, Naruto! Kakashi! Come quick!"  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Sakura collapsed! She's fainted!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seven Years - Change.  
  
Chapter 5 - She... .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kakashi and Naruto were shaken. Naruto has always loved her like a sister. During the Genin years, the three would always stick together. They were a team. Now his comrade collapsed. After Sasuke left Konoha village to 'train,' Sakura was not weak anymore. She continuously trained like Lee so she could achieve her 'goal.' During the seven years, she didn't shed a tear. Sakura never showed her weak side because she always had a poker face on. After B-rank missions, Sakura wouldn't be tired or unconscious. She never fainted. She was now a kunoichi. Naruto once remembered one the 100rules to become a shinobi. 'A ninja should never show sympathy for anyone. They are mere tools to protect their villages.'  
  
Sakura will never cease. She has intentions.  
  
To be honest, no one knew her true intentions. Everyone suspected that Sakura was trying to be stronger to impress Sasuke, however Naruto and Kakashi knew better. Sakura would never go under such high measures to impress him. She already knows that she doesn't need that for him.  
  
To Kakashi, Sakura was a student who was barely unpredictable. Now, that changed. After becoming Jiraiya's student, Sakura burgeoned quickly that she left Kakashi stunned. Nobody ever knew she had potential. Nobody ever knew that she could be a Jounin. Nobody ever knew anyone would care. Nobody knew Sakura could change like this: a jaded woman who believes in vengeance. She once said to Sasuke that 'even if you get revenge it won't bring anyone happiness,' but now, she does not care anymore. She will not stop at anything that gets in her way.....  
  
......because she vowed to defeat her loved one.  
  
So now what? She's collapsed! What happened to her? This wasn't like her!  
  
On the other hand, Sasuke's face was blank. To Sasuke, Sakura was barely unpredictable. He didn't see Sakura change. He only knew the thirteen-year old girl who used to follow him endlessly. She wasn't a professional ninja. She isn't mysterious or potentially talented. Practically anyone could predict about Sakura. Big deal, she collapsed. She isn't going to die. Sasuke went through worse trouble than that during seven years. He was once poisoned, psychologically attacked, and even close to death. But he didn't die. Because this was what it took to become a REAL shinobi.  
  
'You're still weak Sakura. THIS is what it takes to reach to the top.'  
  
Sasuke released a sigh. HE was weak too. In Sasuke's point of view, 'no one shares power and one should monopolize it. There should be no friends on the road of life. They are nuisances.' However that all crumbled now that he's with Naruto and Kakashi.  
  
.....And Sakura  
  
Naruto lowered his two kunais. To his surprise, Ino did not even blink. Ino was not dependent. She was the kind that won't give in or be consumed like Sasuke. She wouldn't back down to mere kunais.  
  
Because she is protecting those dear to her....  
  
Hinata bit her lip as she fidgeted madly.  
  
"Naruto...."  
  
"Ino-chan! What are we doing? GO! She can't die!"  
  
"Shut up just go!"  
  
Naruto, Hinata and Ino began talking all at once. They were practically out of control. Kakashi were eyeing them. His lips began moving to calm the two shinobis down. Hinata stopped talking. For this will only waste time. She wanted to protect her but now, it seemed to look useless. Tears were beginning to form in Hinata's pearly eyes.  
  
'Please...Everyone....Stop.'  
  
Frustrated, Sasuke saw adults who couldn't control such a tiny situation. She probably collapsed because she met him in a weird situation. Why do people make big deals out of small situations? Don't they trust their friends that they'll make it through?  
  
Hinata was silently crying. Sasuke saw Hinata gulp several times without making a sound. Sasuke couldn't help but pity her. She was never confident. Hinata was too shy and quiet. He remembered one time when Hinata and Neji were fighting at the chuunin test. She could have died if Naruto wouldn't have helped her out. She couldn't tolerate it anymore. Sakura could die. That only mattered to her right now.  
  
"q,quie,quiet please."  
  
Nobody could hear her.  
  
"Everybody please be quiet."  
  
No one. But now, her voice was strong. Sasuke was the only person who could hear her. Her eyes were very dour with sadness.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
It wasn't good enough. Hinata was weeping. She was getting mad. She mustered all the strength in herself so everyone could hear. Hinata may have been the mainhouse, cute and kind but she wasn't acknowledged by anyone but her close friends and maybe Naruto. But Naruto only considered Hinata as a friend, not a lover. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted to prove everyone that she isn't a stupid girl who doesn't know how to express herself. The timid girl roared,  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Surprisingly, everyone remained quiet. Even Uzumaki Naruto, the pain in the ass. The four stared at her unexpected.  
  
"ALL OF YOU! GO IF YOU DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Lee was watching Sakura sip tea that he made. Pucca was on Lee's lap, asleep. Lee was sitting down on a chair while nursing the Jounin. The room was covered with light-yellow wallpaper. On Sakura's desk lay her headband and her uniform.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. What kind of green tea is this Lee-san?"  
  
"This is something Gai sensei and I made with passion! It should recover your strength. That's why I call this: Youthful energizer tea!"  
  
[HELL YEAH!]  
  
Lee smiled brightly that his teeth were practically shining. He gave a thumbs-up sign to cheer her up. Sakura was sitting with her warm tea. Tired of laying down, She sat up with her knees on her arms. This was rare, really rare. Sakura would be happy when she's with Ino and Hinata, but now, she is ECSTATIC.  
  
Sakura was weary. And then again, she was detesting herself of how weak she was. Her only weakness is Sasuke. She stared at her tea. The green color reminded of Lee. Rock Lee was always supportive and Sakura was the same. After the incident from the Chuunin test, Sakura couldn't help but respect Lee. He vowed to protect her, he was sweet and he was always there for her, even if it risked his life. She also remembered the time when Lee lost all hope of becoming a shinobi when he opened the five gates. Sakura still wondered whether Lee knew it was Sakura who gave the daffodils to him when he was at the hospital.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Hokage-sama. Sasuke may have completed the mission, but he is still at large."  
  
One of the special Jounins consulted the Hokage in a meeting.  
  
"Perhaps, it would be best to send him on a mission again. Also with his other-"  
  
"That is too risky. Sasuke had spent all this time and he is still remaining strong Genma-san."  
  
"Nonetheless, he is appropriate for this mission."  
  
"Are you thick? Do you realize what he would do if he is to be enrolled to that mission? The Uchiha clan could die! We need people like him in Konoha. Ever since the day when Orochimaru-"  
  
"Everyone, please calm yourselves down!"  
  
Tsunade roared.  
  
"I believe that it would be best to send Sasuke-"  
  
"Hokage-sama!"  
  
"-and send our allies from the earth country."  
  
"This is outrageous!"  
  
"How can this happen?"  
  
"This is very unorthodox!"  
  
"Hokage-sama? Is this your final decision? The Earth country may have been becoming stronger each year, however, sending them to-"  
  
"I have negotiated with the daimyo, and they have prepared to send a particular kunoichi in their village. along with her companions. She is one of the 5 noble powers of the Earth country."  
  
The room that was filled with complaints and arguments, faded away and everybody froze at the sound of the kunoichi. No one was saying a word. Finally, Anko, mustered her courage and dared to question the Hokage.  
  
"W-which, Kunoichi?"  
  
"Yes, Anko. She is the one everyone in the room is thinking about. She is the only member of the legendary clan many assumed to be destroyed ages ago."  
  
"H,Hokage-sama!"  
  
Anko was now trembling. She wasn't the only one. Other Jounins were now stunned. Anko was wide-eyed. This was impossible.  
  
"How did they ever get to reach her? The Akaibara Clan is impossible to persuade. They do not like-"  
  
"Furthermore, this will take affect in spring. We will have to prepare ourselves, for the risk."  
  
The Jounins watched her.  
  
"The Konoha village will assign, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Hatake Kakashi and  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. ...Haruno Sakura."  
  
----------------------  
  
They were good times but she didn't want to live in the past. When Sakura lifted her head she saw Lee struggling to overcome drowsiness. His round eyes were half closed as he struggled to protect her at all costs. But Pucca was dead asleep. He wasn't moving at all. It was already 3:15 in the morning.  
  
Lee was rubbing his eyes furiously so he wouldn't sleep.  
  
"Sakura-san do you feel better?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Thank you so much Lee-san."  
  
Lee-san scratched his head and gave a sheepish look.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not youthful anymore. I slept for 32minutes and 53seconds. Forgive me Sakura-san! I couldn't protect you!"  
  
The thick-browed man was now disappointed of himself as his eyebrows sagged down along with his body. Sakura had no choice but to give a gentle smile to him. Lee was just.... sweet. Sure, he wasn't that good looking and maybe he can't do nin-jutsu or gen-jutsu, but she would never trade him for anyone. Not even her first crush....  
  
"Really, then I hope this will keep you awake-"  
  
Sakura rose on four and crawled towards Lee. But Lee was not sick. He had pure heart and he would never think of raping her. If anyone perverse like Kakashi or Jiraiya was in that room. They wouldn't hesitate to caress her madly or they would probably faint. She had a wonderful figure. Also she was so innocent and pretty. She looked like the gentle version of Tsunade. She looked sexy, cute, and pure at the same time. Her eyes were green and gentle. She practically looked like an angel sent from heaven.  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura bent down and kissed Lee's cheek.  
  
"Sakura-san-"  
  
Lee's face became redder than her lips. Puzzled about what to do, he began sweating. The CUTEST woman in the world actually kissed HIS cheek. He was in heaven. However, this was too fast. Lee didn't know what to do. Even so, his hands were automatically reaching her slim torso. His other hand was stroking her pink hair. Sakura bent down and hugged him. Lee's face was buried in her neck and her long hair. Sakura began whispering in his ear. She was about to say words that could change EVERYTHING.  
  
"Lee-san. I,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lee-san, I, I, er."  
  
[Why the hell can't I say this?! Guoo!!!!]  
  
Without knowing Lee pulled her more closely to him. If they were any closer, Sakura would be sitting on his lap.  
  
"Lee-san. I lo-"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
Both Jounins forgot that Pucca was still resting on his lap. Lee could see Pucca's tiny tail wagging wildly. The energetic puppy began walking around Lee's knees. Sakura was so close to Lee that she could fall any second. Both Jounins were out of control. Sakura didn't realize until now that she was almost on Lee's lap. Sakura's other leg was standing on Lee. Pucca began pulling Sakura's pajama's with his teeth.  
  
"Agh - Pucca! *Yamerou~"  
  
Sakura was now wobbling. Lee's cheeks were rosy. This was a naughty scenario.  
  
"Bad dog!"  
  
Sakura's face was now anxious. She completely lost her balance. Sakura fell down from the bed. She fell onto Lee and The chair was falling backwards.  
  
"Who, Whoa!"  
  
"Ack~"  
  
Lee had a bump on his head. Sakura's face was buried in Lee's chest. On the other hand, Pucca watched both clumsy Jounins. He wasn't scratched or anything. His tongue was sticking out as if he was taunting them and his tail was still wagging. But, Lee was not mad at him. He simply laughed.  
  
"Ahahaha! This DOES keep me awake!"  
  
"he he. Hahahha~"  
  
Both began laughing with each other. Sakura was laughing as Pucca barked. Lee was sitting down while Sakura held Pucca in her arms.  
  
"Bad dog~!"  
  
She began scratching pucca's head. Lee was cheerful now that Sakura-san was happy. Lee smiled at her.  
  
'Ah...Sakura-san you're an angel!'  
  
Lee watched her as Sakura played with Pucca. He was somewhat envying that dog. He was loved by her like that. While Lee gazed at her and Pucca, Sakura moved her head and saw Lee staring at her. Lee flushed sheepishly turning to the other side. Sakura fixed her hair and touched Lee's hand. The odd man looked at her pale face. She was so... pretty. Sakura's face was now sincere.  
  
"Thank you Lee-san. You're so sweet to me. For who you are, I really-"  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
A cold voice entered the door. The dark figure entered like he owned the world. His voice was arrogant. His words were cruel. He was... .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke!"  
  
"....."  
  
Sakura couldn't say anything but give a stern look at him  
  
His dark eyes shot back while glaring at the two people without a word.  
  
-----------------------------(2B continued)---------------------------------  
  
A/N: Too much romance fluff. Is this okay so far? Review please. I'm trying to explain others rather than Sakura. There will be other character and my created characters in here too. Thanks for reading this and tell me whether this is biased or not. I need to develop my writing skills!  
  
*Yamerou!: stop! 


	6. The heart of a Shinobi

DISCLAIMER: Everyone! Stop trying to sue me! I don't own naruto but I do own Pucca in here. Other than that Kishimoto Masashi is the rightful owner of Naruto.  
  
A/N: Grrr!!!! =_=+ I was checking to see if anonymous reviews can be accepted, but unfortunately, that didn't happen! My internet is quite slow, or maybe I'm lack-witted.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Seven years - change  
  
Chapter 6 - The heart of a Shinobi  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Jounins sat quietly without a word. They could not believe that this was actually happening. Yet, they were relieved that they were assigning powerful shinobis. And then again, was this too much?  
  
"Hokage-sama. How about someone else with more experience, someone who could muster better strategy?"  
  
Anko argued. After all, she was Orochimaru's pupil. The legendary ninja, now the fifth Hokage, sighed as Anko was discussing matters that were too obvious. However, Anko was right. Who knew Orochimaru like her? There was Tsunade of course but Anko was his pupil.  
  
"I agree with Anko-san! Shikamaru could be reasonable! But to assign Uchiha Sasuke?! He is the only successor of Uchiha in Konoha! What are we going to do if he dies? What about Hyuuga Neji? We can't take huge risks! Many died since the nine-tails fox attacked! The third and fourth died so fast... Konoha Village can't risk something like that!!!! Especially, I DON'T WANT TO RISK SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO MY LIFE!"  
  
Someone screamed. It was a woman. She was obviously a talented for she was an Anbu captain. The lady was infuriated. Anko was surprised. She was unusually loud.  
  
'Oh...She still hasn't recovered her pain since Gekkou Hayate died. Poor thing.'  
  
------------------(Flash-back: ten years ago when Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a drink.)--------------------  
  
"The past Hokages protected those who lived in the Leaf Village..... They reigned in troubled times yet still allowed the village to have prosperity... That ideal.... They bet their lives on that dream. You too should understand their feelings. If.. you ever do anything that betrays the Leaf...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I'LL KILL YOU..."  
  
------------------------------------(end of flash-back)--------------------- ----------------------  
  
Anko sighed and gazed at her with sadness. On the other hand, Tsunade sat quietly as she closed her eyes. She was enraged. There was something about this Anbu captain.... But Tsunade couldn't understand. She was angry. People are always blind whenever they are raging with fury. Because that is all one can think about. Her expression was clearly angry, there were veins forming. As she slowly opened her eyes, she got up and barked to her,  
  
"THE HOKAGES HAVE POURED THEIR LIVES FOR KONOHA!  
  
FOR THE SAKE OF PROSPERITY,  
  
WE BET OUR LIVES FOR THE SAKE OF THE VILLAGE!  
  
WE ALL MUST DO THAT!  
  
THAT IS THE HEART A TRUE SHINOBI!  
  
TO PROTECT SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT,  
  
LIVES DO NOT MATTER!  
  
IF THEY DIE,  
  
SO BE IT!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
BECAUSE THEY WILL DIE WITH HONOR!"  
  
She remembered the time when she traveled with Shizune and met Jiraiya and Naruto in Tanzakugai. She was blind back then, believing that she would meet Dan and Nawaki and forgetting her dreams... to protect the village.  
  
Tsunade closed her eyes again as her infuriated expression faded instantly. She was tired from all the screaming. She thought of Dan and Nawaki....  
  
'Ah.... I wish I could feel you, touch you and hold you..... But I don't have to.. because..  
  
".....!!!!!!"  
  
The Anbu captain stood there, stunned. Her eyes were wide. No one told her about this. For the last ten years she visited the grave everyday wishing for Hayate to come back.  
  
But that never happened. Hayate drifted away from her.  
  
'Die... With honor?'  
  
The Jounin's were beginning to fill with tears. She was silently lamenting as she tried to wipe the tears off of her.  
  
'Damn it! Stop crying! Why am I crying?! Stop! Damn it stop!'  
  
She faced the ground to cover her weeping self.  
  
Tsunade opened her eyes again.  
  
"Please, sit down Gekkou-san."  
  
Tsunade smiled at her. Her face was now serene. The Anbu captain simply obeyed her as she sat down without a word.  
  
'Bet....our lives for the sake of ......the village?'  
  
The woman sat there puzzled and shocked.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Now! The Stone village will assign: Takahara Iwashi, Tschinawa *Kassu, and *Akaibara Ruju"  
  
*Anko searched their profiles. As a Tokoubetsu Nin, she was quite fast. However, this was what she had been doing for the past several years. This was tedious for her. But this was her job, and she loved it. As Mitarashi Anko finally found the three's descriptions everyone could tell that she was impressed. Her eyes were wide. The three people were all professional Jounins who completed several missions.  
  
"This is an amazing resume... My god!"  
  
All Jounins were silent.  
  
" - the previous ninjas will be assigned. And it is settled! This meeting is dismissed!"  
  
Everyone left the meeting room except *Morino Ibiki, Tsunade and the Anbu captain.  
  
The Lady cautiously walked up to the fifth Hokage. Realizing what this was going to look like, Ibiki stepped out of the room while she gave him a look.  
  
"Hokage-sama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The woman was forming tears. Her face was glum. She was thinking about what Tsunade said to her. The more she thought about the fifth Hokage's words, the more tears she had on her face.  
  
* Drop *  
  
A tear fell down.  
  
'Hokage-sama...'  
  
Surprisingly, She was on her knees and bowed to the Fifth Hokage. The figure was now sobbing furiously.  
  
"A, *Arigatou-gozaimasu!"  
  
Tsunade looked at her. There was something about this Anbu captain...  
  
"You taught me something very important. I will keep it in mind. I finally found what I searched for over all those years... Thank you so much Hokage- sama!"  
  
The Lady was now in tears as she was on her knees. Tsunade beamed at her. The Anbu captain was traumatized after the death of Gekkou Hayate. Like other ninjas, she tried to forget about it and move on. But she couldn't. Likewise to Kakashi, she visited the grave of shinobis frequently. Everytime she visited, she became hollow. But now, she was a new person. She, as an Anbu captain will do all she can.  
  
For those dear to her...  
  
"I'm glad that I was able to help you. Gekkou-san."  
  
The Anbu-captain bowed to her and headed out of the room. Ibiki entered to question her.  
  
"Hokage-sama, that was very unusual..what you said to Gekkou.."  
  
"ah.. She reminds me of myself when I traveled ten years ago.."  
  
"I see."  
  
The Hokage gazed out side as she saw her face carved on the Hokage memorial. There, she saw her grandfather, the second, her deceased sensei, the Yondaime and herself. She saw four people who died to protect those dear to them.  
  
Konoha Village.  
  
..... Dan, Nawaki. I don't need to wish for that anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
....because you're already in my heart.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N: Okay! Let's rest for a moment! I'm tired from all the writing. Especially making my own characters with their names. Takahara Iwashi and Tschinawa Kassu's names are derived from stone, earth, and oak. And the others... Well I'll tell you later. And, I searched every Naruto site to find out the name of the Anbu captain. All I know is that she knows about Kakashi and she has some kind of connection with Hayate. I'm just gonna call her Gekkou-san.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
A cold voice entered the door. The dark figure entered like he owned the world. His voice was arrogant. His words were cruel. He was.......  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke!"  
  
"....."  
  
Sakura couldn't say anything but give a stern look at him  
  
His dark eyes shot back while glaring at the two people without a word.  
  
[Argh!!!! Why the hell did he come here at a time like this?!]  
  
Lee stared at Sasuke with loathing. Sasuke was his target. He was his somewhat rival. While Sasuke could fight at the third chuunin test, Lee was immobilized. He wasn't talented. He couldn't copy one's technique by glance. He didn't have an advanced bloodline. He was just plain old Rock Lee. He envied Uchiha Sasuke. When Lee took years to develop such tai- jutsu, Sasuke could do much better by first glance. He was an Uchiha. Lee wasn't. Whatever it is, Lee will always compete with Sasuke.  
  
Now, Lee was afraid he might lose again... Lose to Sasuke. He was afraid that he might lose Sakura.  
  
"How did you come here?"  
  
"Ino and Hinata."  
  
Sasuke said curtly. While Sakura was holding Pucca in her arms, the mutt growled. Sakura sighed. When things were starting to become wonderful, Sasuke HAD to dash in and ruin it. Sasuke continued staring at the two figures. How come Sasuke is the last one to hear something like this? Sakura was Sasuke's teammate! However, that didn't matter to him anymore. He wanted his brother killed and his Clan restored. Nothing else. But why does it feel different? Sasuke saw both Jounins holding each other's hands. Realizing that the Jounin was gaping, the two Shinobis separated immediately.  
  
This was too far. This was cruel. Did this mean that Sasuke was watching them kiss each other and talking? He wouldn't. He could care less about the whole situation. Sakura remembered when she was in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke. He said to her that she was annoying.  
  
[I don't give a damn about it anymore! Why the hell am I thinking about this right now?!]  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
She recognized that familiar voice. Along came few people who had 'fear' written all over their faces. The familiar voice had blue eyes, blonde hair, and a black shirt...  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you okay? I came as fast as possible!"  
  
Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Naruto was breathless. He was also sweating. He ran to her and hugged the delicate figure. He didn't even realize that Sasuke and Lee were in that room too. Naruto wanted to protect her. He failed. If he would have seen Sakura and Sasuke bump into each other he would take care of her while he would fight with Sasuke as usual. But it doesn't happen. So now, he wanted to embrace his....  
  
...*hime.  
  
"Na,Naruto, what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry I got carried out."  
  
But Sakura thought of her as a mere friend.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Phew! You're not dead yet!"  
  
"Kakashi sensei!!! What the hell do you mean 'she's not dead yet?'"  
  
"Hey! It's blessing you're okay!"  
  
Ino, Kakashi and Naruto began arguing and chattering like always. Hinata was nursing Sakura. Sasuke pitied them.  
  
'.....'  
  
This was how things were in their lives. It was simple. They vowed their life for their dreams. Some were fulfilled and some weren't but that was their life. Whether they liked it or not, they gambled their lives for that dream.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And the chattering went on...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"What a blessing this is! To protect the Konoha village....."  
  
Tsunade said to herself as she walked along the monuments. But behind her, there was a dark figure.....  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Kzzzz.  
  
"Come in, come in. S-4731. Come in."  
  
Kzzzzzzzzuuhhhhhhh  
  
Someone was contacting in the dark alleys. The body was covered with a coat. Also, the form was wearing a head phone while working with a small laptop.  
  
"k-data received. Over."  
  
The Anonymous receiver responded.  
  
"File K-3805. Connecting to portal D"  
  
ksssssssssssszzzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuh  
  
"Connecting..k,k,k,konnecting. Buf,fuh,fuhring."  
  
Piiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
"Playing file K-3805. Reception: 400k"  
  
"Roger."  
  
Kkkkkuuzzzuuuh  
  
"The Konoha village will asssssssign, Uchiha Zazke, Hyuuuug,g,ga E,eji, Abu- ame Shino, Hata,t,ke K,k,k,akashi and Haru,ru,runo Sa,sa,sa,sa,sa,akuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."  
  
"Losing connection! S-4731!"  
  
KKKZKKZKZKKZKK  
  
The laptop was now ballistic. Due to poor reception, the anonymous figure was losing connection to S-4731.  
  
"Connected. Over. We still need file I-3295"  
  
"Reaching connection..."  
  
Kzzzzzzuuhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
"Connected. I-3295 sent."  
  
"46% received. Over."  
  
...........  
  
"100% received. Buffering...."  
  
Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
The sound was droning loudly.  
  
"Playing at 243k. Over."  
  
"Now! The St,st,one village will assign: Takakakakhara Iwaaashi, zchinawwwwa Kassuuu, and-"  
  
Piiiiiiiiiiii........  
  
The sound was fading away.  
  
"Connection lost! Malicious code detected! Aborting file I-3295! Repeat, Aborting file I-3295!"  
  
"OO,ver, repairing file I-3295, repppairing file I-3295."  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Resending file...Resssending fififile."  
  
"08% received! Speed:1kbps only!"  
  
"Adding, bobobbobooooster."  
  
"Buffering! 98%!"  
  
The laptop was making noisy sounds. It was hard to communicate over harsh static.  
  
"Playing at perfect reception!"  
  
"....Now! The Stone village will assign: Takahara Iwashi, Tschinawa Kassu, and Akaibara Ruju."  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"File I-3295? Aborting system...."  
  
"Shutting down...."  
  
Pbbbbbbbbiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee  
  
There was a long pause after disconnecting.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Akaibara Ruju....... Beautiful."  
  
S-4731 smirked wickedly as his body was concealing from the dark. The figure walked out of the alley. The person was also covered with a coat. There was barely anyone walking. Suddenly, S-4731 saw a figure running away. The form was running fast. It almost looked as if it feared the dark body.  
  
The person stood still as his face was smug again. It was now playing with the anonymous form. This was too easy.  
  
"Come out come out wherever you are~"  
  
The prey was running out of breath. It was running slowly, slowly.... However it performed an gen-jutsu to hide itself. The dark figure was smiling more widely. Wondering if this was some joke.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide."  
  
Always. ALWAYS, the villain will say something like a typical cliché. On the contrary, its words were extremely fearful. Anyone would've had a heart attack. The dark figure was inhumane. It was too sadistic to be considered human.  
  
He was a demon.  
  
It closed its eyes slowly, torturing the thing to be left feared and alone. The demon opened its eyes as it teleported to the wildly running form swiftly. It was nose-to-nose with the poor figure.  
  
"There you are! I was looking for you!"  
  
"....!!!!!!!!"  
  
The poor thing was brutally slaughtered quietly without any noise.... Blood trickled down the cement road. It was raining, and the dark-red liquid flowed away.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Tsk Tsk. A Little girl like you should never go eavesdropping."  
  
The figure said cheerfully as it licked the blood off from his hands.  
  
The carcass slowly decayed....  
  
-------------------------------------------(2B continued)------------------- -----------------  
  
A/N: GOD! That was a long fic. Thank you for going through that torture! I have nothing else to say. Seriously, tell me which couple you'd prefer in this fic. (Nope, I won't accept Yaoi or Yuri couples.) I'll see ya next chapter.  
  
Does anyone know how to make words italicized or bold? If yes, TEACH ME. ONEGAI!!!!!  
  
*Anko : Sweet red-bean paste  
  
*Kassu : Japanese for oak.  
  
*Akaibara : Red rose  
  
*Arigatou...: 'Thank you' in a polite way  
  
*Hime : Princess (agh, I don't know why I used this on Naruto. Now He reminds me of Jiraiya-sama!)  
  
*Morino Ibiki : Snore of the forest.  
  
-Goodbye- 


End file.
